


Dominance

by Obsscure



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chanyeol me mordió.</i> El puchero de Baekhyun es obvio para Kris y arquea las cejas, dudando si tomar en serio lo que escucha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Después del teaser del MV de _Wolf,_ [esta imagen](http://data.whicdn.com/images/62332067/large.gif) no dejaba de hacerme reír, btw la idea no era tan fluffy al principo. 
> 
> Mi amor para [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/) por el beteo y por el título ^^.

  


—Chanyeol me mordió.

Kris abre lentamente un ojo. La confusión lo aturde unos segundos hasta que reconoce el lugar: la máquina de humo apagada a pocos metros, el cableado eléctrico que serpentea en todas direcciones, las voces de los técnicos, el ruido del acarreo de las piezas de utilería. Se ha quedado dormido en el suelo entre las tomas del vídeo promocional de Wolf, las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada. 

La figura menuda de Baekhyun se recorta contra la incandescencia de una de las lámparas cenitales, su cara es un juego luces y sombras marcadas y hacen que el puchero que está formado en su boca parezca más un gesto maligno que la impresión de un lloriqueo. Sigue siendo Baekhyun después de todo, al menos su voz lo es. Kris vuelve a cerrar el ojo y se restriega ambos párpados antes de abrirlos por completo. Se incorpora con el cuello adolorido y lo sacude con fuerza hacia la izquierda y derecha hasta escuchar el crujido de las vértebras cervicales que hace que Tao arrugue el ceño en desagrado. 

—Te dije que podías acostarte en mis piernas.

—Tus rodillas son muy huesudas. 

Kris tiene la mirada adormilada aún. Las extremidades le pesan pero ofrece una sonrisa cansada cuando Tao le muestra la lengua. Baekhyun gime ante la falta de interés hacia él y se sienta en el suelo entre ellos, obligándolos a moverse un poco para hacerle espacio. El chico estira su brazo delante de Kris pero éste no ve más que un pedazo de piel blanca. Baekhyun gira el brazo para mostrárselo a Tao y señala dos pequeñas muescas apenas imperceptibles con la potente iluminación.

—Chanyeol me ha mordido.

Ahora el puchero es obvio para Kris y arquea las cejas, dudando si tomar en serio lo que escucha.

—Es raro. Normalmente el que golpea y ataca a la gente eres tú. —Tao sugiere con las arrugas de risa en los ojos, los colmillos despuntan apenas entre sus labios delgados y Kris piensa que a él le va bien la imagen de lobo. Como respuesta automática, Baekhyun golpea a Tao en el pecho y provoca que se le escape una risa que es mitad aullido.

—Se podría infectar ¿sabes? Hay gente que se muere de eso.

Tao sujeta el brazo de Baekhyun y oprime su boca donde considera que está la mordedura. Repite el beso una vez más y Kris se ríe de la forma en que Baekhyun se complace con esa atención.

—Ya estás bien.

Kris aparta los ojos de la escena y busca a Chanyeol para desechar la idea absurda de que repentinamente ha adquirido costumbres extrañas como intentar degustar a sus compañeros. Pero es obvio apenas observa a Sehun gritar y correr espantado, que a Chanyeol le ocurre algo.

Hace el esfuerzo de levantarse y va hacia él, las manos en la ropa intentan desaparecer los pliegues que se formaron mientras dormía. Suho llega tres pasos delante con Sehun pegado a sus talones, oculto tras su espalda como un chiquillo y es absurdo porque es más alto y aun así se encorva intentando amoldarse a la estatura del otro.

—Si tienes problemas habla conmigo y veremos cómo los resolvemos, pero no hagas tonterías que nos metan en dificultades. —Suho pretende mostrarse severo, el corte de cabello ayuda a su perfil de líder, pero Kris le conoce bien y la suavidad en su voz termina por echar por tierra sus intenciones. Chanyeol le mira desde el suelo donde está sentado con sus largas piernas cruzadas y se inclina hacia adelante justo cuando Suho extiende una mano para tocarle.

Entonces Chanyeol dentella cerca de sus dedos y Suho retira la mano, el rostro alarmado como un padre que no sabe qué hacer ante los arrebatos insólitos de uno de sus hijos.

El intento de conversación es infructuoso porque Sehun se queja ruidosamente de que Chanyeol ha perdido la razón y éste muestra los dientes y emite un gruñido que a Kris le hace mucha gracia. Hace esfuerzos por no reírse por consideración a Suho, quien se pone ambas manos en la cintura mirando alternativamente a los otros dos sin que a ninguno le apetezca hacerle caso. 

—Yo hablaré con él. 

Basta con que Kris intervenga con el semblante mortalmente serio para que Sehun se calle ruborizado.

Suho acepta el ofrecimiento con un suspiro cansado y se da la vuelta arrastrando a Sehun de la muñeca. Llevan demasiadas horas filmando y la jornada no termina hasta después de media noche. El ambiente animado del día ha decaído hasta apagarse casi del todo; las conversaciones ruidosas, el desahogo de los nervios por medio de las bromas quedaron suspendidas entre los cambios de vestuario y bajo el seguimiento puntual de la estructura del guión. Chanyeol escoge el momento en que su estricto mánager no está cerca para ponerse extravagante.

Kris se encoge hasta alcanzar su altura, el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna derecha. No dice nada por un rato. Chanyeol tampoco está mirándolo ni haciendo nada fuera de lo común ahora que él está ahí, así que Kris le coloca la mano bajo su barbilla y levanta su cara. Así de cerca es evidente que el maquillaje de Chanyeol necesita un buen retoque para ocultar el terrible cansancio que le aqueja. No se ríe, no agita sus brazos, sus ojos están desprovistos del brillo curioso que le acompañan siempre. Kris se preocupa y le toca la frente buscando signos de que esté enfermo. Le toca las mejillas con ambas manos y Chanyeol gira el rostro para intentar morder su mano.

Kris no se aparta, no se altera ni hace ningún movimiento. se dedica a observar la forma en que Chanyeol arruga la nariz y muestra los dientes apretados en actitud desafiante. Kris traga con fuerza, enviando al fondo de su estómago la carcajada que está a punto de estropear el momento. Quita una de sus manos despacio, midiendo las reacciones de Chanyeol y la desliza con suavidad hasta su cuello, baja los ojos hasta su boca y siente en el contacto la tensión que se esfuma de su cuerpo. 

SI hay algo que Kris aprendió en el tiempo que lleva en EXO es a improvisar.

Cierra sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Chanyeol y los ciñe, no demasiado para hacer daño pero lo suficiente para que se considere un toque rudo, se acerca a su cara y gruñe con los dientes rozando la curvatura de su oreja. El sonido de sus cuerdas vocales es mucho más grave de lo que pretende y el esfuerzo le provoca dolor. El calor escala por el cuerpo de Chanyeol y Kris puede percibirlo, imaginando que se ha puesto rojo de pies a cabeza, avergonzado, sorprendido. _Por causa suya_. Kris no puede reprimir el cosquilleo complacido que se instala en su pecho. Es un lobo dominando a otro.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Después del breve suceso, Kris se pone a su lado. Se siente menos cansado cuando Chanyeol comienza a hacer sus ruiditos habituales de beatbox y mueve los brazos y la cabeza a un ritmo que Kris no adivina del todo.

—¿Crees que puedo ser un lobo alfa? —Dice de pronto, los grandes ojos inquietos.

—¿Si te digo que sí dejarás de morder a la gente?

—Es en serio. Tú sí pareces uno.

Kris frunce el ceño más y más hasta que sus cejas se vuelven una sola línea en su frente a cada palabra que Chanyeol usa para describir a lo que a su juicio es un lobo alfa. ( _tú eres alto, más que yo. Eres fuerte y puedes causar miedo si pones la cara así como ahora..._ )

—Ser un líder de manada tiene que ver más con la actitud que con la fuerza.

—Vaya. Estoy destinado a ser un omega. —Chanyeol deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kris y suspira con fuerza, se remueve como si fuera imposible para él abatirse como el resto de las personas normales.

Kris no entiende de dónde viene la ansiedad de Chanyeol. Tal vez es que la presión de los últimos meses ha logrado perturbarlo y se ha tomado el concepto del álbum al pie de la letra y ahora pretende ir por ahí a cuatro patas y aullando. Tal vez es que ahora no se siente confiado en el desarrollo de su propia imagen y eso le impide ver sus cualidades. Y es terrible considerar siquiera que Chanyeol tenga baja autoestima porque es como quedarse a oscuras en un pasillo estrecho o que los colores se apaguen hasta volverse grises, o alguna de esas ideas que asocia con Chanyeol y que no tiene el valor para decir en voz alta por miedo a quedar en ridículo.

—Eso no es tan malo. Sabes, hay manadas donde la jerarquía es circular. Hay omegas que dominan a los alfas, pero no se lo digas a nadie, el mundo no está preparado para aceptarlo.

Chanyeol se queda quieto y Kris va a preguntar si sucede algo malo cuando el otro da un respingo y le mira con los ojos enormes que reflejan que ha descubierto algo nuevo. Entreabre los labios y Kris parece dispuesto a aprender su forma exacta. Teme en ponerse a divagar sobre la textura que tendrán si Chanyeol no se dispone a decir algo pronto.

—Yo podría hacer eso —Chanyeol asegura y baja la voz para susurrar en el oído de Kris causando que el aire tibio erice el vello de su nuca y descienda por toda su columna activando terminaciones nerviosas que no sabía que tenía—. Dominar a un alfa.

—¿Y cómo harías eso? 

—Soy muy guapo.

Es consciente de que están demasiado cerca porque advierte la risa de Chanyeol como si fuera suya, como si estuviese hecha sobre su piel y a pesar de que responde del mismo modo, su gesto es mucho más controlado, sin dejar margen a que sus ganas crucen los milímetros que los separan.

—Duerme un rato.

—P-peroo...

Kris pone la mano en su cabeza y fricciona su cráneo en un suave masaje. Recorre con los dedos desde la base de su cuello hasta la línea de la frente en círculos amplios y Chanyeol bosteza, deslizándose contra su costado por el cansancio. Kris le ofrece el espacio bajo su brazo y Chanyeol descansa contra su pecho respirando lento. Gimotea como hacen los cachorros mientras sueñan.

—Tú y yo tendríamos la mejor de las manadas.

Murmura antes de volver a dormir.

~▣~


End file.
